Hogan
Hogan was a member of the Maquis who became a Starfleet crewman aboard the when the Maquis crew of the Val Jean became stranded in the Delta Quadrant in 2371. Given the provisional rank of ensign, Hogan was an engineer and, like many of the Maquis, was initially unsparing in his criticism of Captain Janeway. He was a close friend of ex-Maquis Michael Jonas and Kurt Bendera. He first came to notice after Bendera's funeral in 2372, when he suggested handing over transporter and replicator technology to the Kazon in violation of the Prime Directive. He believed that doing so would give Voyager better security as it made passage back to the Alpha Quadrant. He later tried to convince B'Elanna Torres to contact Seska behind the captain's back following the collapse of peace overtures with the Kazon-Nistrim, but Torres was loyal to the Captain and distrustful of Seska. He was unknowingly responsible for giving Jonas the idea of becoming a spy for Seska. ( ) Ironically, Hogan later helped Neelix determine that Tom Paris had been falsely implicated in collaboration with the Kazon and eventually uncover Jonas's activities. ( ) Hogan was severely injured while repairing damage on Deck 15, shortly following Voyager s duplication by a spatial scission. When Kes arrived with a medkit, she was transported to the duplicate Voyager. ( ) Hogan was one of the crewmembers who attempted to convince Tuvok to seek help from the Vidiians when Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were infected by a virus which confined them to a planet dubbed "New Earth." ( ) Sadly, Hogan's career on the Voyager came to an end when the crew were marooned on Hanon IV by the Kazon-Nistrim. While collecting bones near a cave, he was attacked and killed by a land eel. Janeway called Hogan a good man and a fine officer, and vowed that his death would be the last on that planet. The cloth remnants of Hogan's uniform were used by Chakotay to make solar stills. ( ) Almost a year later his remains were excavated by a Voth scientist called Forra Gegen. Gegen found significant genetic similarities between Hogan and the Voth and believed that this was evidence to support his Distant Origin Theory. The remains were taken to the Voth city ship and their last resting place remains unknown. ( ) Appearances * ** (Season Two) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Three) ** - remains only Background Hogan was played by Simon Billig. The reaction of Star Trek: Voyager s producers to Billig resulted in the recurring nature of Hogan's appearances. Jeri Taylor explained, "We needed someone to do a small part in , and so we hired this young man (Simon Billig), and he really turned out to be a very nice actor. So we just kept using him as a convenience; it's always nice to have somebody else to talk to in Engineering besides B'Elanna." Another factor in making Hogan a recurring character was that it helped to illustrate the limitedness of the crew. (Star Trek Monthly issue 15) The producers' realization that Hogan was a convenient character for them to utilize led them to create the character of Ensign Swinn, who was initially intended to be a similar recurring character, although this did not come to pass. Hogan's rank is unclear; it appears to be that of crewman, as he is referenced in and , but he is called "ensign" in and "lieutenant" in . However, the fragments of uniform found with his remains in clearly show the rank insignia of a provisional ensign. See also *List of VOY recurring characters de:Hogan fr:Hogan Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Maquis personnel Category:Humans